


I won't carry the burden

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [78]
Category: scareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18poems, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	I won't carry the burden

I won’t carry the burden  
Sometimes   
Life challenges us   
I stroll   
Through the streets   
Cold wind breeze   
Lifts on weight   
To me   
My thoughts   
Run crazy   
Anxiety  
Or unease   
Trembles inside   
Concern worries in   
Water rises up   
Begins to heavy   
Why i worry?   
Is my instinct   
Telling me something?  
Who knows   
It can be anything   
I’m lost   
At breath   
My hands   
Sweaty and clumsy   
It’s too much   
Of a burden   
For me   
Carry this   
So many bricks   
Flood in water   
Puts more weight   
Drowns me   
Swallow by   
The burden   
Struggles over me   
They are strong   
I am weak   
Here they have   
Control of me   
Everything dims   
Shade off   
Just fog figures   
You know what?   
I had enough   
Pull myself   
Raise up high   
Think positive   
Remain calm   
Always remember   
To breathe or the five scents   
I’m done carrying it   
I won’t carry the burden


End file.
